My Angel, Your Jonathon
by Sonnie W
Summary: When Samantha Carter meets Captain Jonathon O'Neill, there is explosions! When he gets shipped out what will she do to keep a piece of him with her forever?
1. Authors Notes

_**Written:**_ 18-05-09

_**Parings:**_ Samantha Carter / Captain Jonathon O'Neill

_**Notes:**_ This follows on from 'What do I call you?' It is however a 'back in time' and follows what happens between both Jack and Sam to get them to where they are at the end of Part one!

_**AU/NOT AU:**_ This is **definitely **and AU!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publically recognizable characters belong to Stargate, MGM, Gekko productions, and who ever else was involved in the show. I take no credit and wish that only MY characters are not used by others. All rights reserved. No copy right infringement intended!

Copyright © Sonnie


	2. Meeting An Angel

Staring at the man across from her, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as he slowly looked up, after the person beside him mentioned something. As their eyes locked he noticed her eyes running up and down his torso, and face. Stopping on his lips every time her eyes gazed at him. Not missing the beat he took in her appearance as well.

She was sitting on the next table surrounded by Major's, Colonel's and General's which was slightly intimidating to the Captain's and Lieutenant's that he was surround by. But without missing a beat he took in the sight of her, in minimal make-up, what looked to be a strawberry or watermelon lip gloss, and that top, or dress he wasn't sure, but she looked damn HOT! He was losing it already damn!

As they continued to eat in the communal hall, she was turned back to the present as a man pushed himself against her shoulder and forced her to look at him. Smiling sweetly she kissed his cheek, but frowned and glared at him as he started talking to her.

"Sam, stay away from them!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That group over there,"

"Dad!" She groaned.

"I mean it Sam! They're trouble!"

"What ever!" She huffed and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, a party, I'm not sure right now," she stated and left without moving her tray. Shaking his head he sighed, and looked up in time to see the whole two tables in front of him standing and also leaving.

"Oi!" He called out, jogging after her. Stopping long enough to turn and see the group watching her as one started jogging over to her, she rolled her eyes and turned around. Frowning he continued to jog after her, until he was in front of her.

"If you want to get to know me, I'm heading to the party that's on tonight, dad'll notice something if we just stand here all night," she stated before brushing past him and walking off. Frowning he spun around and watched her leaving.

"Jack?"

"Ah, there's a party on tonight somewhere?"

"Our's?"

"That's what I thought, but I don't think that's possible,"

"Why?"

"Because she said she was gonna be there,"

"Maybe she heard about it through someone, she's a kid Jack she's bound to hear of things!"

"Mm, maybe," he stated before turning to his friends and grinned.

"So lets get home!"

"Lead on Charlie my boy!" Jack stated as the others laughed. "Lou watch our six, and Chloe, you're with me," as the four of them all laughed they quickly left and headed to their shared accommodation, where the biggest party of the year was being held! It was only March and they had all only been transferred here to the Minnesota base. So it was party night and all the Lieutenants and Captain's were invited with only a handful of Major's and Colonel's, with of course no General's!

Sighing he wondered around the house, the whole night watching for the gorgeous young blonde. She had told him she was going to be there, but if her dad was a colonel, or even a general then he knew she'd be blackmailed into staying at home, if he found out! Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that night Jack shook his head, and headed for the stairs. It was already three in the morning, and most people were starting to leave. Or those who weren't passed out somewhere!

Stepping over yet another body of a lieutenant Jack shook his head but smiled. He knew what it was like to get so trashed you'd literally sleep where you dropped! But not tonight! Tonight he needed to say on the ball! And for what? Maybe there was another party somewhere? Maybe she second guessed him already? Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes.

"Yo Jack!"

"What Charlie?"

"Did she come?"

"Nup! I'm heading to bed, see ya in the morn!"

"Oh sorry man!" Nodding Jack shrugged while he continued up the first flight of stairs. Turning at the top he smiled at Charlie.

"Maybe there was another party Charlie!"

"Sorry Jack!"

"Don't worry! You wont remember this conversation in a few hours!" He laughed. "Night Charlie!"

"Night Jack!" He called back, as Jack climbed the next flight fighting the urge to slam his fist into the wall. Shaking his head he was about to ascend the final small flight to his own little 'penthouse suite' as he called it, equipped with its own bathroom and kitchen. When a voice rang through his head.

"Not calling it a night now are you Jack?" Spinning around his eyes widened as she was leaning against the railing staring at him.

"What? When did you? Huh?" He questioned watching her as she moved across to him. Standing on the bottom step he looked down at her, and held her gaze.

"I've been here the whole night. I told you I would be,"

"No you haven't!" He huffed now glaring at her. "I've turned this place upside down every hour since this party started!"

"I know, I've been watching you," she smirked taking the final step to close all distance between them.

"That's meant to make me feel better?" He challenged.

"If you want it to, then sure, if not," shrugging she brushed past him and stood two steps up, so she was roughly now the same height.

"What are you playing at?"

"You're hot!" she stated wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. "And the more I see you, the hotter you become," she whispered holding his slightly drunken gaze.

"And daddy?" He huffed pulling back., feeling totally hurt she glared at him.

"Is a colonel, and has no say in my life! I can go out with who I want when I want! Just because I'm stuck living on air force soil does not mean I don't have a life!"

"Bit touchy there," he smirked.

"You're an asshole! I though you'd be different but I guessed wrongly! Don't fall over yourself, getting to bed!" She hissed, and ran down the stairs and left the house nearing tears.

'_Good going shit for brains! You so could have scored tonight!'_ He thought before he stomped into his room. Freezing he looked around and noticed a lot of things were different. Moving to his desk he picked up the letter.

_Jack,_

_if you see this then I've worked out your just the same as every other man my father has warned me off! He told me you were trouble, and I refuse to believe him! Looks like once again he was right! I hope you have a great life, and if I ever see you again it'll be too soon!_

_Once yours, _

_Sam.._

_P.s. Good luck in forgetting me!_

Glaring at the letter he spun around and noticed a picture of herself on his cork board. And the extra little pillow in the middle of his own two. Throwing the letter back on the desk, he huffed and moved into the bathroom where he noticed another towel, extra soaps, another sponge - pink, opening his cabinet there were little bottles of her perfume, and other trinkets.

Slamming the mirror door shut, so hard the mirror cracked he stomped back into his room and fell on his bed. Already hating the fact he was an ass hole! She was gorgeous! She wanted him! And he told her to bugger off! He knew she was a kid but come on! He was a guy! Not a damned saint! With all her stuff already here he HAD to get back in touch with her! If he just took it all back to her place, and her father saw him, he was a dead man!

"SHIT!" He yelled into the pillow she'd left. Smelling her scent he found himself instantly relaxing and drifting into a peaceful sleep, with dreams and images of her and everything he could and would do to her! He needed her in his life! He had no idea why, but he needed her!


	3. He Needs Her!

It had been three years since Jack had last seen her. She had been totally avoiding him and he knew it! He knew he deserved her to be mean, but this was bordering on stupid! He wanted to get her things out of his 'suite' but the longer it took to track her down, while he was on training exercises and studying different subjects and enhancing his hand to hand, he was finding it harder and harder to convince him self that her things had to be taken from his 'suite'!

So here he was sitting out side the mess, playing with one of the little trinkets he'd become obsessed with. He was staring out at the bush that backed onto the site, and sighed as he continued to play with the trinket. Moving around the side of the mess hall she froze seeing him sitting there. Frowning when she saw something in his hands, she took a small quiet step closer and raised her eyebrows when she finally recognised it.

It was her glass bear key ring she'd thought she lost! Maybe she'd left it there by accident! She wanted it back, and the only way was to talk to him. She'd been avoiding him for three years now! How was she meant to start a conversation with him now? As if sensing her, Jack looked up. Upon seeing her eyes glazed over as she was debating something within her self he took the chance and jumped up.

Jumping as she felt him grab her arm, she looked at him. No sooner had their eyes connected did she know she had been stupid to do this to him. And he knew he wasn't ever letting her go.

"Just hear me out please," he stated watching her. Swallowing she nodded.

"Ok, but only if you let me go. I wont leave I promise," she stated. Feeling his grip loosen slightly as if to test her, she flinched slightly, and he instantly let her go. Standing there she watched him, waiting for him to continue. Looking away he winced.

"I was an asshole Sam! When I saw all your stuff, I've been trying to get in touch with you to get it back. Its been three years and every night I fall asleep holding your pillow, I can't go anywhere without this little guy," he stated holding up the key ring. "He reminds me of you. So fragile but yet so strong," he whispered holding her gaze. Bitting her bottom lip she sniffled slightly.

"So if I ask for him back you wont give him to me?" She questioned nodding to the key ring. Bowing his head, he stared at it longingly. But he held his hand out to her. No sooner had she taken it did she see the look of total devastation, and loss.

"Take care Sam, and if you want anything back just come by. Charlie or Chloe will always be around." He stated before turning away.

"Jack, wait!" She called quickly moving to stand in front of him. Gripping his hand she placed the bear back in his hand. "He's my favourite Jack, I thought I lost him until today! I want you to keep him, on one condition,"

"What's that?" He questioned looking away from her.

"That you keep me too," she whispered gripping his hand tightly. Snapping his head up, his eyes searched hers and found nothing but pure lust and honesty. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, which she enthusiastically returned. Pulling back she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I was a bitch Jack, and I'm sorry! I haven't been able to get you out of my mind these past three years! My dad thinks its school, but its you! My marks have fallen since I met you and then walked out! I don't want anything to keep me away from you!"

"What about your dad?"

"He doesn't have to know,"

"What about..."

"Jack, we don't have to have sex, well oral's fine," she whispered smirking at him. "But if you're that worried about my dad, then we can just fool around until you're ready ok?"

"You've had to convince a few guys haven't you?" He smirked, kissing her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her. Resting her head on his chest she sighed and shrugged.

"One or two," she muttered. Laughing he shook his head.

"I never want you anywhere but by my side Sam! My life's nothing without you in it!"

"Love you too Jack," she laughed.

"So Samantha," he started only to be thumped on the chest. "Hey!" He laughed.

"No one calls me that!"

"Well then! Looks like you'll be getting used to it! Samantha," he whispered, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Well then Jonathon!"

"Hey! How do you..."

"My daddy's a colonel, remember captain!" She smirked and pulled away from him, and started walking away.

"Oh that is so NOT fair!" He stated jogging after her.

"Get used to it Jonathon," she smirked at him.

No sooner had they walked into the house did Chloe come running out of the lounge room and wrap Sam in a tight hug. Laughing Jack shook his head and walked further into the house, with the girls following shortly after him.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Lou!"

"Poker tonight?"

"Nah, count me out,"

"What? Jack it's Friday night!"

"Yeah so?" He stated which got Charlie and Lou to frown, but when they saw Sam with Chloe they smirked.

"Poker?" Sam questioned looking between the four friends.

"Yeah every Friday we play poker!" Chloe grinned.

"Ah,"

"Can you play Sam?" Charlie questioned. Nodding she shrugged.

"I was taught the basics, but I haven't played in years, so..."

"Sweet you wanna play tonight?" Lou grinned.

"Lou!" Jack huffed. Smiling at him she glanced at Lou and nodded.

"Sure why not!"

"Hey!" Jack stated looking at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, which got everyone but him laughing.

"Oi, Jack you're in for it now!" Charlie laughed. Grumbling he turned around after a glance at Sam. Smirking she bid farewell to the group and followed him to his 'suite'.

"What was that all about? I wanted to spend tonight with you!" He huffed pacing the room, as she sat on his bed.

"You will be! And as it'll be a late night I can stay without dad being on the war path!" She grinned at him.

"You're one very sly and cunning person Samantha!" He smirked moving to her and half crawling over her, as he pressed his lips to hers. Groaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she lowered her self back on the bed, he continued to crawl up her body, before settling over her, not once breaking the kiss.

"JACK! There's a colonel Carter at the door demanding to see you!" Chloe's voice filtered through the door, through pants. She had obviously run the three flights to warn him.

"Shit!" He hissed. Looking at her. "Sorry! I swear that guy has it out for me! If he was a general he'd kick me out!" He started with a small smile. "Don't move," he smirked kissing her gently, before leaving.

"Oh no!" She whispered, sitting up and staring at the closed door. "Could he have seen me come in here? He couldn't have! Why was Jack so adamant he wanted to kick him out?" She started asking questions to the walls, before tears took over and she couldn't help them rolling down her cheeks. Turning she curled up on his bed, and buried her head into his pillow as she cried.

"Colonel sir!" Jack stated upon seeing the very man he hated with his every bodily fibre. Giving him a sharp salute, he stood at attention while waiting his fate.

"Captain! I heard you've been moping around, and not working like you should be,"

"Not really sir,"

"I'm not finished captain!" He huffed glaring at Jack. Swallowing he nodded. "If you keep screwing around I WILL kick you out of this force! The Air Force does not need people like you! Understood captain?"

"Yes sir!" Taking a step closer he lowered his voice and glared at him.

"You and your father are one of the same captain and I will not let another O'Neill occurrence happen do you hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good!" He stated and left. Sighing Jack closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Jack, he's out to get you man! We all know that! Even the general's know it!"

"Yeah well it doesn't seem to stop the bastard!" He huffed glaring at the closed door.

"Just give it time Jack!"

"Charlie I'm a captain! How much more time do you want me to give the man? My father is the biggest asshole this planets known! I am NEVER going to be like that! And if he can't see it then!" Huffing he spun around and stormed out of the room.

"Jack, I don't think seeing Sam when your this worked up is a good idea!" Lou shouted. Ignoring them, Jack went straight back to his room, to see Sam curled up, with her head buried into his pillow. Frowning he moved over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sam?" Sniffling she looked at him.

"What happened?" She whispered. Ignoring her question he wiped the tears away gently.

"Are you ok?" Sniffling she shrugged.

"What did the colonel want?"

"To tell me how much my father was an asshole, and he's going to kick me out if I don't get higher then 95's in all my results."

"That's near impossible!" She shrieked.

"Hey calm down. You're worrying me. Are you ok?" Sniffling she nodded.

"I'm ok! Just." Sighing she looked away before back at him. "Can you just hold me for a while Jack?" She whispered. Smiling at her he nodded. Getting off the bed he pulled her up with him, and then turned the covers down. Taking off his shoes he climbed between the covers with her.

Curling up against his chest, she shook slightly. She needed him to stay, she wanted him to stay, and if the only way was to have another argument with her father then so be it! She loved Jack! She couldn't leave him! She had to work things out! She knew if she started spending more and more time here, he was going to work it out! But there was three men here, he wouldn't know for sure who she was interested in!

Feeling her shaking slightly Jack tightened his grip around her, pulling her nearly across him. He needed this girl, this woman in his life! He had to tell her, but not now! Now he just wanted to hold her, and try to forget about wanting his revenge on colonel Carter! Seriously if that man had any children he'd bet they were all dragons as well! Only their fire breathing abilities wouldn't be working just yet! Sighing he kissed her hair gently, before they both drifted into a restless sleep.

Jack worrying about Carter, and his newly found relationship with Sam, and what he was going to have to say to her father the day he met the man. Not to mention he had to start planning his funeral, for when her father found out! Sam on the other hand was worrying about her father, and how to keep Jack around long enough for their relationship and love for each other to grow. She knew she needed him!

"I've never needed anyone as badly as I need you!" He whispered against her ear. "Never leave me Samantha! I love you, and can never spend a moment without you!" He stated, nuzzling her neck as the final remnants of sleep over took his body.

"I feel the same Jack! I love you too Jonathon," she whispered, and rested her head on his shoulder, and hand across his heart before she finally let sleep overwhelm her over active mind, body, and spirit.


	4. Who's Your Daddy?

Jack and Sam had become the hottest topic of conversation between all Lieutenants and Captains. They were the 'hottest' couple around, and everyone was well aware that if her father found out Jack was literally a dead man walking! Not giving the name of her father out, Sam started to feel too comfortable for her own good in Jack's presence and their relationship. She knew she had to at least tell *him* but that's where she found her nerve failing her.

She'd worked up enough strength to talk to him the day before, but then she failed to get out what she needed to tell him. He had a right to know that the man that was trying to kick the love of her life out of the Air Force was her father! He had a right to know that, she'd played with his records and now what was on the database was different and not 100 per cent the full truth. If anyone found out she would be in so much trouble!

She was good at what she did, and ever since she and Jack had finally started going out, her schooling grades were better then ever! And her father being, well her father had put it down to, her not spending anymore time chasing after any one! Little did he know that she was well and truly over the chasing! She was happier then she could ever remember being! She had Jack and his friends!

She had made so many new friends through him, who were all in the Air Force as well. She loved going over when he wasn't there and just chatting to Chloe. She'd even struck up conversations with both Lou and Charlie! She loved his friends, and he seemed to get on well with hers. Granted most of her's thought he was cute, but he would always stay by her side. Especially when one of her friends would make a move towards him, he'd grab her hand curling his fingers around hers.

Giving the silent notion and explanation that he was taken, and loved Sam. They seemed to back off, but every once in a while one of them couldn't help it. Sam however found it gratifying that they all wanted him! She was the one with him and she was never letting him go! And he knew it! They'd share simple looks that would convey so much, they would share a small smile or he'd kiss her gently on the tip of her nose, which she absolutely hated.

But that was them, and they loved the other eternally! So now that she was alone in his room, after pondering what to do and how to tell him, she bit her bottom lip. They'd been together now 'officially' for just over three weeks. He refused out right to have sex with her, because he wanted to live a lot longer! She'd laughed at him, and shook her head. Giving a simple.

'_What ever you want flyboy,'_ she had been secretly overwhelmed at his enormous caring towards them, but the longer they were together the more she feared for him, and their relationship. She had so much to tell him! She was keeping so much from him! She'd never been this far into a relationship with anyone! She normally told them who her father was by now, and they ran! Granted she was only nineteen! But that didn't matter to her. What mattered was what Jack would think!

Would he be willing to continue with her if he knew? Would he be willing to go there? Sure they'd done oral, and she loved going down on him! She also admitted to him, when he was slowly making his way towards her navel that she was terrified. He looked at her questioningly, and found his answer in her eyes. He moved back up to lay slightly over her and kiss her shoulder. He'd been so gentle, she nearly cried. So it was only last week when she finally agreed to his pleading gaze, and squeezed her eyes shut as he reached her navel.

"_Jack," she whispered. "Jack, I've never let anyone do this!"_ She stated shakingly to him, as he gently forced her legs open, while raising her right over his shoulder. Stopping he looked at her, and kissed her just above her pubic bone.

"_Relax Sam, please trust me, I'm not going to hurt you, you'll love it I swear!"_ He'd so mockingly stated. So there she wasstruggling to relax herself. She'd gone down on him, nearly every other night, why was she so scared? So he simply kissed her thighs, and around her navel, while she found her self relaxing slowly. Smiling up her body, he suddenly dropped his head, and started eating her out.

He had one hand across her hips, while the other helped his mouth. Holding back her folds, he lapped at her. Licking everything he could. Sucking her clit, and dancing around her opening. Slowly he felt her body shaking in a small release. She gasped and he found her right heal digging into his back.

She had shifted ever so slightly against him, which caused her left knee to bend, to the side on the bed, giving him more of a view, and more to not only explore but to devour! He loved her in every sense of the word! He continued to play with her, sucking her dry and moistening her again by licking her from top to bottom, and bottom to top. She was squirming and he was loving the fact he was having the desired effect on her.

Before she had known what was happening, he'd pushed his tongue into her opening, which made her hips buck. She knew he was going to find out one way or another, but right now he was too busy eating his main meal of the day, he wouldn't have known if people were watching him! He'd pulled back slightly and noticed her whole body was flushing. Descending back on her clit, he sucked, licked, and nipped the little bud.

Distracting her, he slipped a finger into her tight opening. Hearing her gasp, he slowly started rubbing her G spot, and with slightly longer strokes he started fucking her with his hand. When she finally came choking on his name, he smiled. Satisfied, he climbed back up her body and kissed her deeply.

"_Wow,"_ she'd remarked. Grinning at her, he raised his eye brows.

"_Liked it then huh?"_ He whispered against her neck, while she clung to him, nodding. So with the object of her desire now crouched in front of her looking more then a little worried she took a deep breath.

"Sammie, are you ok?" He asked gently rubbing her thighs.

"Ah, yes and no. I have to tell you things Jack, and I'm scared about your reaction to them," she admitted freely.

"Just tell me honey," he stated as he sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his lap while hugging her to him.

"It's about my dad, and a few other things," she stated and felt him tense.

"What about him?"

"Firstly, I have to tell you that he's a colonel, and he really hates someone I care about. I found out last week he's been trying to get the ball rolling to get them kicked out of the Air Force," she stated taking a breath and waiting for him to process everything.

"Who is it honey? Maybe we can help them?" Pulling back from him, he was shocked to see her tears. Standing and moving away from him, before he could touch her she sniffled.

"My full name is Samantha Xanthie Carter," she stated. Watching him, she bit her lip as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I understand Jon I really do! But please don't hate me! I've been trying to tell you! I told Chloe last night and she said I had to say something. I told her I knew and I've been trying! She told me what my dad's trying to do to you Jon!" She stated.

He knew she was hurting, she only ever called him Jon if she was in pain, scared, or thinking he'd do something stupid. But right then with the tears running so freely down her cheeks he knew it was because she was both scared and in pain. He'd seen her like this once before, when one of her school friends had been shot in front of her and later died. He couldn't do anything if he wanted. The news was that shocking to him!

He'd fallen for the devil's child! Quite literally as well! How could someone so innocent, so special, and so beautiful be *his* child? She would have had to have been adopted surely! He thought. But when he stood and saw her backing away slightly, his heart broke. He loved her it didn't matter that her father was the devil himself!

"Sammie, please," he whispered. "I'm never going to hurt you, you know this!"

"But I just..."

"You had you're reasons, and I do understand that! Please honey, don't let him pull us apart! I love you Sam! And ok you're dad is the devil, but you're an angel! I seriously don't know how it's possible for him to have such a person as you as a kid!"

"Jon," she whispered. Her knees buckled as she held her face in both hands. Moving quickly he grabbed her holding her tightly.

"Sh, Sammie! It's ok. We've avoided him so far! We can still avoid him!" Gripping him tightly, she cried into his chest for another two minutes before pulling back and staring at him.

"I played with your file on the database Jack, I changed your address, so now that I'm nearly living here dad can't think too much when he see's your file! Please don't yell at me! I want to protect you from him!" She rushed out so fast Jack had trouble hearing anything but.

"I pleaywithfiledatabase,Jack. I changedaddress, thati'mlivingherethinktoomuch." So when it finally registered he gripped her ever so tightly.

"Please never do anything so stupid again Sam!" He stated holding her tightly. Gripping him she nodded.

"Just don't touch anything! Don't say anything!" She stated looking at him. "I did it from home, so they'll know it was me when it comes out, please Jack." She stated nearly begging him with her eyes that he simply nodded, and lead her to the bed. Spooning behind her under the covers he held her tightly as she sniffled.

"You did all that to protect me?" He questioned suddenly. Smiling she nodded.

"I love you, Jonathon! I'd follow you to hell to make sure you came back alive," she whispered staring at the wall. Smiling he kissed her cheek.

"So Carter's your dad? Wow," he smirked. Shifting back against him she nodded. There was more that needed to be said but for now that was enough. She now knew he knew there was a lot more she hasn't told him, but he knew after the last 20 minutes, she'd tell him when she thought he wouldn't hurt her.

The fact of the matter was, Jack could never hurt her no matter what she told him! If she fell pregnant one day, and left, only to come back with a child he'd still love her! Sure he'd probably scream a bit, about that one but he'd never let her leave! Never let her out of his life! He'd do all the missions he had to until she turned twenty-one, then he'd marry her and get a nice little office job somewhere, in DC or Colorado, so they could have a family and be safe.

With this thought he smiled and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms where she belonged and where she'd stay forever! He knew they'd get through anything and everything now! They were together for life! And no matter what Colonel Jacob Carter threw at him, he'd push that man to the edge of the universe, to stay with Sam! To stay with his Sammie!


	5. Learn To Think With Your BRAIN!

**Warning:** Contains what some may say is RAPE! There _is_ the insinuation of rape inaugurally!

Sam sighed as she was walking around the school grounds, headed towards her group of friends, on the oval. She knew that things needed to be said about what had happened not quite a month ago. When Alex was shot not only in front of their school, in a drive by shooting, but in front of Sam, Grace, Kylanna, Baileigh, and Angela.

No one had said anything, and now she needed something. She needed them to be aware of what was going on! She couldn't function anymore! Jack was starting to make small un worded demands, towards her and she was scared. He hadn't realised as yet and she was scared he'd leave her when she told him! They'd been through so much so far, and she couldn't and wouldn't let him go.

So with everything running through her mind, and the images of Alex being shot and flying backwards due to the force the bullet had hit her, Sam could only see the blood. Alex had landed on top of her, and Sam had been so still everyone had thought she'd been shot as well. The matter of the fact was that she was in that much shock she didn't know if she could have moved or not! So when the paramedic's had arrived and moved the body of her best friend off her, they noticed her staring at them.

Tears rolling down her face, her entire body shaking slightly, and becoming more and more violent, she wasn't blinking and it had taken them less then 30 seconds to diagnose that she was in shock and had been for a long time. Getting her to the hospital, she was treated for shock, but as she never moved, spoke, and did anything to indicate she was otherwise alive, the doctor's started fearing the worst.

They'd called her father, and he had sat with her for days on end. Then out of know where while a nurse was taking her vitals, and the doctor and her father were talking silently in the corner of the room watching her. Her body jerked. She sat with a start and screamed. She called for Jack, she couldn't focus on anything so she'd simply squeezed her eyes shut, and cried for him. Moving across to her, Jacob tried to settle her.

He'd eventually told her he had to go on a mission. She had given him the most emptiest look he'd ever seen, but accepted it, kissed her forehead and left. Begging the nurse to call Jack the following morning, she was not surprised, to see him, Charlie, Lou, and Chloe in her room an hour later. When the nurse came in glaring at the four friends, and was about to order them out, when Sam had opened her eyes, and saw him.

Suddenly crying, she watched him as he moved to her. Wrapping her in his arms, she instantly settled. As the others crowed onto the bed, she had curled up against Jack, and had answered all the questions they wanted and needed to know. So now as he was saying she was over it, he was starting to force himself upon her. She'd resisted so far, but her father was on a mission this week and she knew she'd be staying with him, and there was no putting it off forever!

"Hi guys," she said gently as she sat on the grass with them. Looking at her they smiled.

"Hey Sambo!" Angela grinned at her.

"What's doing Sam?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Yeah you look like shit!" Kylanna laughed.

"How's Jack?" Baileigh smirked. Smiling at her friends Sam sighed.

"Nothing is doing really, I'm ok, and Jack's just Jack," she smiled slightly.

"Sam?" Grace questioned.

"I just can't stop thinking about Alex these last two weeks! We haven't talked about her, we haven't talked about what happened, and I just..." Stopping she bowed her head before looking at her friends.

"It's hard Sam! Alex was all our best friend!"

"I know that, but sometimes I wish everything could go back to how it was! I miss her!"

"So do we Sam," Kylanna said gently.

"I know Kya! And I know Angie's right! I just don't know what's going on! My head's a mess!"

"What about Jack?"

"Jack's, well Jack's slightly demanding at the moment, so I haven't really seen him this last week,"

"Demanding as in,"

"Yes!" She stated.

"Sam, just talk to him! Tell him about Alex, tell him your not ready, say something!" Nodding she sighed.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to talk to you guys first," she stated.

"Sammie, you have a free for the rest of the day! Go home! Go talk to Jack, find out what's going on in his head, let him know what's going on in yours!" Baileigh stated.

"Yeah I guess! Thanks Leigh, thanks guys," she whispered before leaving them to get back to class as the bell rang.

No sooner had Sam, walked into his bedroom, did Jack wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Groaning she leant back against him, as he kissed her neck. Tightening his grip slightly, as she shifted, and let her head fall to the side so he could continue to kiss, lick, suck, and nip the soft flesh, she felt herself getting aroused. She knew this wasn't what she wanted and that they needed to talk, but before she knew it, he had her spun around.

Kissing her deeply Jack guided her back slowly towards the bed. Holding him tightly, she let him fumble with the buttons on her blouse, before undoing her jeans, and pushing them roughly down her thighs.

"Jack," She breathlessly got out, when he re-started his attack on her neck.

"I want you," he growled. Forcing her backwards onto the bed, she struggled under him slightly. Wincing she watched him as he pulled her blouse off and undid her bra.

"Jack!"

"Sam!" He groaned against her chest before taking her left breast into his mouth and sucking it hard. Yelping from the pain he was causing as he bit down gently, she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew if she let him get too far she'd definitely have to say it was rape, but she also knew it was his way of telling her, now or never.

"Jack STOP!"

"What?" He groaned, and propped him self up over her. Rubbing his groin against her's slowly showing her what he wanted, she winced when she felt him rock hard. As he didn't get an answer he sighed and lowed his head. Kissing her deeply, she gasped into his mouth when it became a possessive kiss. Gripping the back of her head with his right hand and fumbling with his jeans with his left, he managed to keep her in the kiss and get his jeans and boxers down.

"Jack, please! This is boarding on rape! I don't want to have sex with you!"

"What?"

"Not now, not like this!" She stated trying to push him off her.

"Well too bad!" he huffed. Forcing her thighs apart further, he gripped both her ankles and wrapping them around his waist Jack held him self slightly above her, as he guided him self to her opening.

"Jack!" She squeaked. Watching him in utter horror. As Jack looked at her, she saw his lust for her, he wanted her approval now? Shaking her head she watched him.

"Samantha," he whispered, seconds before he thrust into her. At her scream, contorted face, and the slight resistance he felt Jack froze. _'Was this what she was trying to tell you, you fuck wit?'_ Not moving Jack simply stared at her. Opening her eyes slowly she sniffled and looked at him. As he went to pull out of her, she stilled him.

"Jack," she whispered. The crack in her voice forced him to stop dead in his tracks. He simply stared at her. The tears rolling down her cheeks, and the pain in her eyes.

"If you ever forgive me, I'm so sorry!" He stated, and pulled himself out completely, before dressing quickly and leaving the room and the house within less then thirty seconds. Lying there in complete shock Sam suddenly started crying. Curling up on her side she cried for at least twenty minutes before getting up to shower and strip the bed.

As she was hanging up the sheets Chloe moved over to her. Watching her for a few seconds before taking the final few steps and voicing what was on her mind.

"Did you and Jack have a fight?"

"No,"

"He left pretty quickly about an hour ago, Sam!"

"I know,"

"Then if you didn't fight what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," and with that Sam went inside grabbed her bag, and left. With Chloe still on her tail. But before she could say anything a young girl came jogging over, grinning.

"Sam! We saw Jack at the café in town! The girls are still with him," Angela stated. Frowning as Sam simply nodded and shrugged, Angela grabbed her arm. "Sammie," she whispered. Breaking down Sam hugged her friend tightly.

"He, he..." She chocked out, and Angela tightened her grip, and nodded.

"I get it, come on. I'll take you home and call the girls," she said gently.

"Get what? What's going on Sam?" Chloe questioned. Shaking her head against Angela's shoulder Angela looked at her.

"Sorry not right now," and with that she took Sam back to her house and called Leigh, Kya, and Grace.

Sitting in the café Jack thought it would be the last place where anyone who knew him would look for him. And normally he would have been correct but when Sam's friends walked through the door and spotted him he sighed and felt even more like shit. As Angela mentioned something, she left quickly. And when the others got a phone call and telling him they had to leave he couldn't have been more thankful!

'_You REALLY fucked up Jack! Now if Carter finds out you raped his daughter you're not just being kicked out of the Air Force but he WILL kill you!'_ Sighing Jack shook his head and downed his third beer. He loved the fact that this was the only café in the area that was licenced! It meant they got his money and the others didn't.

He was happy with that and didn't really care what the others did or didn't do. So here he was remembering her pleading voice, remembering her eyes begging him to stop, her actually saying 'stop'!

"For fuck sake!" He hissed at him self. "What kind of fucking idiot are you!" He grumbled into his beer. Shaking his head he downed the remaining liquid and motioned for the waitress to bring him another two.

"Two of the same sir?" She asked politely as she took the empty glass and put the two in front of him.

"Thanks," he muttered. Smiling she nodded.

"Not a problem sir," and with that she wondered off.

"Why can't you bloody learn to think! Think before you actually do something? How bloody hard is it?" He growled at himself and easily downed the two beers before paying for the ten he'd just had and left the café. He didn't want to be found and he sure as hell didn't know how to face Sam! He knew her friends were with her and they'd make sure she was ok, but that made him feel worse!

"Just once in your life learn to use your brain O'Neill!" He hissed to him self as he wondered the streets trying to work out where he could spend the next few nights.


	6. Forgiving or Not Forgiving?

After Sam had been taken back to her fathers house she had talked to her friends. Told them what had happened, and before they could try and talk her out of caring about him, she added that it wasn't technically rape! He had forced himself upon her yes, but then he stopped. He didn't complete the action, so to say. He froze when he realised what he had done, he pulled out of her and left.

Granted he had started something that should never have been followed through with, but he didn't go the whole nine yards. He stopped less then half way in her eyes. But to her friends it didn't matter! They still called it rape and they still wanted to hunt him down like a wild animal and kill him in the most painful and horrible way that any normal nineteen year old girl could think.

"SAMANTHA!" Leigh exclaimed.

"But it's true! He didn't really rape me!"

"He still did! You said you told him to stop more then once! And he didn't that alone construes as rape sam!" Angie stated.

"I didn't fight him though! If I fought back then..."

"Stop making excuses for him Sam!" Grace stated wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulders.

"He doesn't deserve you! We all know that! And if we ever see him again he won't be alive much longer!" Kya stated looking at the others who nodded, before looking back at Sam.

"No, you can't! Please promise me you'll never say or do anything!"

"Sam have you lost your mind? What do you think your father's going to do when he finds out?"

"He's not going to find out! Because no one is going to tell him!" She stated looking at them.

"Sammie, honey please, think about what you're saying! You're letting a man know that he can rape a girl and get away with it! Isn't this just the kind of situation the government is trying to stop? Getting the girls to come forward, and not be afraid of what the man will think or do? He _is_ going to get time Sam! There is nothing you need to be scared of!"

"I'm not scared of Jack! I just want to know that he's ok! When he left it looked like he was about to throw himself off a cliff or a skyscraper!" She exclaimed staring at them, trying to get them to understand her. "I love Jon!" She whispered, bowing her head. "I honestly think even if he beat me every day for the rest of my life I wouldn't be able to leave him,"

"Sam, honey please. You have to start seeing what we see! Yes he's nice, and charming, and good looking and all that, but he raped you honey! He's not right for you! He's not right for anyone!"

"You can't say that you don't know him! I do! He loves me, and I love him! That's all that counts! He's hurting because he hurt me! I need to find him, so I can talk to him,"

"Sam!"

"No you don't get it! No one does!" She cried.

"Hey come on, how about a shower and bed, things will look better in the morning, they always do," Grace said gently, with a small smile. Nodding Sam quickly retreated.

"What does she see in him? I mean before ok, but now?" Leigh gasped.

"Just let her be for a while, she'll come around," Angie sighed, and headed to the guest room, that they always shared.

Early the following morning, Sam saw Charlie on his daily jog. Running out of the house she called after him. Stopping he smiled at her but continued to jog slowly on the one spot.

"Hey Sam!"

"Charlie have you seen Jack?"

"I though he was here with you, you know as you're dads away," shaking her head, she looked away and he instantly got worried.

"Sam?"

"If he did something and hated himself for it, would there be somewhere, anywhere that he'd go? Somewhere, where he thinks no one would find him?" She asked staring at him, with unshed tears.

"Sam what happened?"

"I can't tell you, but please Charlie,"

"There's a cabin his family owns, not far from here. I can take you..."

"No it's ok, thank you," and with that she was gone. Shaking his head Charlie hopped he just didn't sell his best friend out.

"I hate this!" He grumbled. "The whole world sucks! Gives me the best god damned thing and then makes me fuck it up!" He spat, skimming rocks across the pond.

"Only if you want to see it that way," a gentle voice stated from behind. Jumping Jack turned around to see her standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I begged Charlie, he told me you might be here. I want to talk to you Jack,"

"Talk? Why the hell do you want to talk? You had ample time to tell me you'd never had sex before!" He spat. Before stomping away.

"Is that what this is about? Because I was terrified to tell you that I'm a virgin? Huh?" Stopping he didn't turn back to her, but listened nevertheless. "I was scared I'd lose you, so I never said anything. Maybe if I did, it would have been easier! I would have lost you before I fell so far down the well I can't climb out! I love you Jon! I always have! I should have told you but I was scared back then that you didn't love me!"

"Well it's a little late, for this don't you think?" He spat and continued down the path. Running after him, she grabbed his wrist, and as she sent him off balance he gripped her arms, pulling her into the pound with him.

"No damn it! Listen to me!" She stated shoving him back away from the shoreline. Looking at her he could see the tears. "I love you! You really think I'd be here if I didn't?"

"You're probably just giving me the heads up about the cops!"

"I never reported anything, because nothing happened!" She yelled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "You didn't do anything! Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm not fucking blind Samantha! I know what I did!"

"JONATHON! Damn it!" She stated staring at him, as he looked at her in complete shock at her use of his full name.

"You should go, before my parents get back from town."

"I'm not leaving Jack," she whispered as a car was heard pulling up. "Please just listen to me, I'm really sorry for not saying anything! Please forgive me!"

"It's not you, that I'm angry at," he stated.

"You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Wake up and smell the seaweed Sam!" He exclaimed, as a voice rang through their heads.

"Jonathon! Come help you're mother!" So with that Jack swam to the edge of the pond and got out. Jogging up to the car to help his mother knowing how useless his father was. Sighing she climbed out of the water, and instantly shivered. Shaking her head she watched the house for several seconds before bowing her head and heading for the driveway.

"Well hello there!" A voice stated startling her, as he grabbed her arm spinning her around. Gasping she lost her balance slightly, and looked up at him.

"Major O'Neill!" She stated staring at the man, that terrified her the most out of anyone she'd ever met. Swallowing she stood there watching him, and praying Jack would come back to her.

"How do you know me?"

"Ah, my fathers a colonel sir,"

"Ah!" He smirked, and before she knew what he had in mind, he gripped her waist with his right arm, and gripped her jaw with his left, forcing it open as he kissed her. Struggling, she managed to pull back.

"Get you're hands off her!" Came the threatening voice from behind her. She knew who it was but her fear towards the man that had hold of her prevented her from moving.

"JON!" She called. They could both hear the fear in her voice and when the Major looked at her he could see it across her face. Yelping as a burning pain ripped through her torso and both arms, she found her self suddenly in Jack's tight embrace. Fisting his shirt tightly she tried to push her self closer to him, as she turned slightly with her head resting on his chest, to look at his father.

"I swear I'll kill you if you ever touch her again!" Jack seethed, as his mother watched from the kitchen window. Turning Jack took her towards the house, and ignoring his mother, took her to his room, where he grabbed some clothes for the both of them and then locked them in the bathroom.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"You can stay the night but then I'll take you back..."

"Jack please," she whispered.

"If you stay here Sam, I won't be able to protect you from him!" Turning to her, he watched as the information sunk in.

"Please just promise me you forgive me! I don't want to lose you! I love you Jon! I never thought it possible that I could love someone, not this much! I remember my mother and father when I was younger, the way they looked at each other, the way they'd talk, I always wished I could have that, and I do! I have it with you! Please don't let my screw up and destroy this!"

"It's not you I need to forgive Sam! You didn't do anything wrong! You tried to stop me, you told me no!" He stated while turning the shower on.

"Jack, in my eyes you did nothing wrong! You started to yes, but you stopped!"

"Not when you told me too!"

"I don't care!" She stated moving to him and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Please," she whispered.

"I'll be back at home in a few days," was all he said before he stripped down and got into the shower. Sighing she nodded and followed suit. Resting her head against his chest as he held her tightly, letting the hot water cascade over both of them.


	7. Come Home

After two weeks of living in Jack's room, Sam had, had enough and went back to his parents cabin. Knowing that he was there alone now thanks to Charlie, she wondered around the area until she spotted him. He said he'd be back weeks ago, and now it was time for him to stop the moping around and get his ass into gear! She'd had enough and was willing to back off, but not until he was back where he belonged.

"Jack,"

"What Sam?"

"Hear me out, first ok?"

"What ever," he muttered not turning to give her at least a glance. Sighing she nodded.

"Ok. You said weeks ago you'd come home. You're still here and now you're alone. I know you want to stay alone Jack, but you're scaring me more then ever! Please I'll back off, I won't see you again, I'll remove everything from you're room, I'll delete you're numbers, I'll do anything you say or ask for, just as long as you come back! Everyone misses you! Charlie and Lou have been asking about you. They think I've been coming here every day!

"Jack you're worrying not only me but you're friends as well! You're missed and I need you! I need to know you're safe, where you are, what you're doing! I won't talk to you I wont even be in the same area as you! I know how to avoid you! I did it for three years once! PLEASE Jon just come back!" She stated sniffling and wiping angrily at the tear that had escaped. Turning he looked at her.

"You expect me to just walk back into that place after knowing what I've done? Everyone there probably knows!"

"No one knows anything! They just think we've had a fight! They think I'm here trying to make up! Jack please!"

"Fine!" He huffed.

As Sam and Jack walked through the front door later that evening, Sam took his things straight to his room, where she grabbed her small over night bag and started filling it with all her clothes, toiletries, and other trinkets that had accumulated in his 'suite' over the last three weeks. Thinking she had everything Sam went back down stairs and bid farewell to the group.

"Jack what's going on?"

"With what?"

"You and Sam, who else!" Lou huffed.

"Nothing,"

"Then why did she just leave with everything!"

"She's been living here these last few weeks! She hasn't been home once! Chloe has been helping her! You have any idea how many time's one of us was in you're room trying to get her to sleep without crying?"

"Jack she's been a total mess! Every night she'd cry her self to sleep! We'd try to do stuff, but she'd always dismiss us one way or another and cry!"

"What ever has happened between you two I hope you come up with a way to fix it! She loves you O'Neill so you better pull you're head out of you're ass and make it up to her!" Lou, Chloe and Charlie stated. They watched him for a few minutes before he left for his 'suite'. Once there he noticed that she did take everything.

"Captain!" A voice yelled which brought Jack out of his musings and stare at the Major that was in front of him.

"Sir!"

"If you don't start to shape up I'll have you..."

"Major!" Another voice stated cutting him off. As both men turned to Colonel Carter, who was standing next to a reluctant Sam, who's head was bowed, and two MP's behind her.

"Colonel?"

"A word," he seethed. Nodding he moved over to the group of four.

"Colonel?" He questioned again.

"I believe you know my daughter," he stated elbowing Sam, and forcing her to look up.

"Yes sir,"

"I also believe you forced you're self upon her," eyes widening he watched Sam, as tears stung her eyes.

"I did no such thing!" He roared.

"That's not what I have heard. Samantha?"

"Dad?" She questioned gently, looking at her father.

"Is this the man, that gave you those bruises?" Wincing she bowed her head again, and rested her hand against her cheek. Looking up once more she stared into O'Neill's eyes and nodded.

"Yes sir, he is." She stated which he nodded at and the MP's moved forward cuffing him.

"Major O'Neill you are under arrest for forcing your self on a minor, for the attempted rape of a minor, for the insinuation of rape, and for attacking a minor! Take him to the holding cells!" He huffed, before the Major could do anything he was gone. Looking at his daughter he found her gaze locked with the young O'Neill.

"Can I catch up with you in a minute?" She asked gently.

"Samantha I don't want you near him,"

"Please? He just saw me identify his father for something, let me talk to him," sighing he shook his head.

"I'll be waiting right here and you have 5 minutes before I come over." Looking up she nodded, and then moved across the field. Everyone watching them.

"What was that all about?"

"When I was at the cabin," nodding he looked over her shoulder.

"And?"

"Dad found the bruises, I tried hiding them and even lying but it came out,"

"And me?" He whispered. Taking a small step forward aware her father was watching them she bit her bottom lip.

"I would never tell the devil Jon, please believe me! You know I love you, I would never rat you out!" She whispered so only he could hear her.

"But you ratted on my father?"

"He's you're dad, and you hate him, and I know when someone else does you'll always be there to protect him, but you threatened to kill him! I didn't want to say anything! But my dad wouldn't let up! You have any idea what that is like? This happened nearly a month ago Jon! I kept it quiet long enough don't you think? My dad comes home and see's them and starts arranging rape test's! I had to stop that! I had to tell him to protect you!" She whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"So it should be me being arrested then,"

"Please don't do this! I need you to understand! I know you still hate me, but..."

"I've never hated you! I hate my self! I thought you'd worked that out by now!"

"Not when you've pushed me so far away I'm scared to even talk to Chloe, Charlie and Lou! I see them sometimes in the mess, and I know they see me too, but I leave. I'm scared you'd find out and push me further away! Hate me more!" She stated, sniffling.

"Christ Sammie," he whispered looking away before at her and sighing. "I can never hate you!"

"Then let me help you, I know you're scared, and I know being around me might not help to begin with, but please let me be around enough to let me help you, I don't care what my father see's anymore! I don't care if he work's it out, because I will always be there with you, Jon, always," moving towards him, she hugged him tightly, just as her father started to approach them. As both men froze, Jack slowly enfolded her in his arms and sighed closing his eyes, and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"You just signed you're death certificate, and arranged my funeral!" Laughing she hugged him tighter.

"Dad'll get over it! He'll be seeing this as an 'I'm sorry captain', and from you a 'I hate my father I'm glad you're ok carter'." She smiled against his chest before pulling back slightly. Turning she moved to her father who nodded at Jack, before wrapping his arm around Sam, and left the training area, and dismissing the Lieutenants and Captain's for the rest of the day.

As Jack let Sam back into his life only for a few hours each week, she thought it was better then nothing. However he was becoming more and more distant to her then ever before. She was talking to him about something or other he used to be fascinated in. But when she looked up over her books to see him simply staring out the window and not paying one ounce of attention to her she sighed.

"Jack?"

"Huh? Yeah?" He questioned looking at her as she was packing her books up.

"It's ok. Maybe we're just not meant to be." She said with a small smile. "I'll see you around maybe. Take care and don't let anyone take advantage of you," she smiled, and left his house. As Charlie and Lou were coming home they grinned when they saw her.

"Hey Sam! We thought you'd be in for dinner?"

"Not this week sorry,"

"Why what's happened?"

"Not sure, he just doesn't seem to want anything anymore." She stated shrugging. "It's ok, he's moved on in his head, so his body just needs to follow. I'll be fine promise." She grinned at them and quickly left before the threat of tears over come her again, and she broke down, now she'd realised why he was pushing her away, and why he wasn't doing anything to help her help him. Glaring at their front door both men silently agreed to kick their friends ass to kingdom come!

Storming into the house they startled Chloe, who had just gotten to the kitchen, and was cooking for five people. Looking up from his position at the table Jack noticed the pissed off looks they both wore and turned away from them.

"So that's it? You're just gonna wollow in self pity over fuck know's what, and let her walk out of you're life?" Lou hissed.

"If you knew why you'd understand," he stated flatly.

"What the hell does that mean Jack?" Charlie shot back, standing abruptly, Jack glared at them.

"I raped her you morons!" He yelled, before storming out of the room.

"Well she doesn't see it! She loves you!" Chloe stated standing next to the others. All three in shock but watched as Jack stopped.

"You did what?" Charlie whispered. Bowing his head Jack sighed and turned back to them.

"She say's it wasn't but it was! I wasn't thinking! I've pulled away, to stop her getting hurt! I fucked up her life! She's nineteen! What's she gonna think now huh? All men are ass holes thanks to the likes of one Captain Jonathon O'Neill!" He huffed.

"Jack she loves you, if she say's you didn't rape her then you didn't!"

"Damn it Chloe! When someone say's 'no' or 'stop' and you don't that's rape!" He hissed.

"But you must have stopped or done something for her not to believe..."

"Yeah I stopped," he grumbled looking away.

"Holy shit! She wasn't?" Charlie stated looking at Jack who simply nodded.

"What?" Chloe questioned.

"At her crying out, I froze." He stated looking at the two men.

"Jack,"

"No way Charlie! It's still rape!"

"But you stopped, you must have said something to her, to make her..."

"I asked her to forgive me then I left,"

"Well she has forgiven you! She never held it against you!"

"Can you three stop talking male code and tell me!" Chloe huffed.

"She was a virgin," Lou stated finally catching up with the conversation. "And he forced her."

"Didn't you know?" Chloe gasped.

"No she never said anything!"

"But didn't you guys..."

"Going down on someone isn't the same Chloe, you can't always know for sure! I had a feeling but she never greeted it with a yes or no, when it came up."

"So you just assumed."

"I'm a guy! Jeez Chloe of course I just assumed!"

"Well get over that assuming male egotistical bullshit, because that girl's head over heals in love with you and you're killing her!" Chloe yelled before stomping out. "Make your own food!" She spat before slamming her bedroom door.


	8. Together Again?

After being seen quite frequently with Chloe, Sam had to make a decision. She knew what she wanted and that was Jack. She knew he'd told them what happened because Chloe was always asking if she was ok. So this particular day when Chloe turned up at her school, she raised her eye brows, as the young Captain in full dress walking over to her and her group as they were eating lunch.

"Samantha," she greeted.

"Ah, Captain," she replied.

"A word if you may?"

"Ah, sure. Have a seat,"

"Sam!" She huffed. Laughing Sam smirked, jumping up and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here? And in dress? Are you insane?"

"Well I need to talk to you, and I came straight from a ceremony."

"Ah, Jack's Major ceremony?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Before the mission he went on to get this promotion, he gave me something. Said if he didn't come back to give it to you. He hasn't asked for it back, so I thought I'd let you read it." She stated handing Sam the letter. Looking at Chloe with surprised eyes.

"But,"

"Just read it," she whispered. Nodding Sam opened the envelop and took out the letter with shaking hands as Kya, Leigh, Grace and Angie all stood and were ready to fight, which Chloe found amusing.

_Dearest Angel,_

_From the moment I saw you checking me out I knew you'd fallen from heaven and were sent to keep me on the straight and narrow. We had a rough start, and after avoiding each other for three years, we finally found our home with one another. I stole something from you and I can never give it back! If you're reading this then I've died and more then likely gone to hell!_

_So you'll never see me again! I love you with my entire being Samantha! I was stupid and I can never tell you how sorry I am for what I did! You say it wasn't rape but... you say tomato I say tomatoe! You're the love of my life and no one will ever come close to you!_

_Take care my angel! I know you'll find someone one day to love and respect you more then I ever did!_

_Love you for always and eternity,_

_your Jonathon._

As Sam looked up with tears in her eyes, Chloe couldn't help but hug her tightly. Gripping the letter tightly she wrapped her arms around Chloe. No sooner had she accepted the hug, did she start sobbing.

"Shh, Sammie," she whispered. Rubbing her back. "He meant every word,"

"I know," she chocked out.

"I'll help you do what ever you want! Charlie and Lou are behind me on this! They wanted me to give you the letter. We all agreed you deserved to read it." Sniffling she pulled back and looked at Chloe, while wiping her tears away.

"Is he home this afternoon?"

"I'll make sure he's there and stay's there from 17:00 ok?" Nodding Sam smiled slightly.

"What the hell? Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you anyway? Sam's just gotten over that asshole!" Kya hissed. Looking at the group standing behind Sam, Chloe raised her eye brows.

"You're friends need to learn a few manners Sam, in addressing military personnel,"

"They know what happened Chloe,"

"Ah!"

"But I agree," she muttered and turned to her friends. "Guys this is Chloe. She's obviously in the air force, she lives and severs with Jack, Lou, and Charlie."

"So you're on _his_ side then?" Grace huffed.

"Actually I've been on Sam's the entire time. But she loves him and she deserves to be happy. If that means helping him understand that and getting them back together then so be it! Jack's a very good friend of mine, but so is Sam, and I only met her through him. But I would gladly keep her as a friend then him if push came to shove. We are trained to work with people we don't like, so that's not an issue!" She stated which took the four totally by surprise. Ignoring them she smiled at Sam.

"I'll be there just after five then," she smiled gently, and hugged Chloe who nodded, and then left.

Getting to the house just after five pm like she promised Chloe. She smiled at Lou when he opened the door.

"He's up stairs. We've made sure he hasn't left."

"Thanks Lou," she smiled gently, and kissed his cheek before climbing the three flights of stairs, to Jack's room. Knocking on the door when she got there, she was surprised when he didn't open it. Pushing it open she saw him flat on his stomach on his bed. Head buried into his pillow.

"I swear to god Chloe! If you come in here one more time and tell me..." Jack froze mid sentence when he turned and saw Sam standing just inside the closed door.

"Hi," she whispered. "Congratulations on the promotion,"

"Sam," he whispered sitting up. "What are you..."

"I got a letter from someone," she stated moving closer to him slowly. "They told me they loved me, that I was their angel, that they stole things from me, and would go to hell,"

"She gave..." Stopping he shook his head. "That was meant for you only if I died."

"You died a long time ago now Jon. I've read the letter and I love you more then ever! Please can't you see you're hurting us both?"

"You should go Sam," he stated and stood abruptly.

"Why so you can shut me out again? This time I'm not leaving Jack! We need to talk! You need to talk!"

"I'm done with talking!" He yelled at her.

"Well I'm not!" She yelled back.

"Then go talk to daddy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damned well what that means!"

"You father is serving time Jack, he's not dead! Or would you rather I have him put in front of a firing squad? Is that it? You want to be the one to shoot him? Should I go to the cell and let him rape me huh? Just so you have a reason to kill him? You're nothing like him! Why can't you see that? You don't hit your mother! You don't hurt the people you love! You don't fuck around!"

"I HURT YOU!" He yelled.

"I'm alive and I'm fine! If you were man enough to see me, you'd see that!" Struggling with his emotions Jack was close to snapping it. She knew she was in danger of being around him but she didn't care.

"Get out of here before I do something stupid!" He huffed.

"I'm not leaving! The only way I'm leaving this room is in a coffin!" She yelled at him.

Standing half way down the stairs the trio looked worried as they heard Sam's latest comment. Swallowing Chloe looked at the door before at Charlie and Lou.

"Was this such a good idea?"

"I'm starting to think it was a rather bad idea," Lou stated. Just then they heard a loud bang and Sam's gasp. Not moving they all knew he had her pinned somewhere but they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were frozen in their spots, not believing he was capable of hurting her.

"You think by coming here I'm gonna let you get back in my head?"

"I never left you're head! This letter proves that!" She yelled. Glaring at her Jack jumped across the room, and grabbed her around the throat. Slamming her back against the wall he glared at her fiercely, as she gasped.

"You under estimate me Samantha!"

"Jon!" She stated staring at him. "Please," she whispered. Staring at her his glare only intensified.

"You think I'm all whimpering and sorry for my self don't you? Just like everyone else!"

"Jon!" She started closing her eyes as his grip was sub-consciously tightening around her throat. "Please! Can't you see what you're doing? If I could hate you I would! But I can't!" She yelled at him, tears running freely down her cheeks. "You want me to hate you, you want me to hurt you, but I can't! I can't live without seeing you! I can't go anywhere without you in my mind and heart!" At her last string of words Jack froze, his grip faltered, and he pulled away from her. Sliding down the wall she coughed. Staring up at him, she held her neck gently.

"Sam," he whispered moving to her. Wincing she turned away from him and tried to curl up against the wall tightly to stop him from hurting her again.

"Please I'll go, just don't touch me," she whispered sobbing silently. "Please don't hurt me, I'll leave, I'll talk to dad, he'll take his transfer, please..."

"Sammie please!" He whispered letting his own tears run freely down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Please just don't touch me," she sobbed, turning further into the corner of the wall, to keep away from him.

"I'll get Chloe to look at that, I'll be right back with her, please don't leave, I am so sorry angel please, please forgive me," he whispered before throwing the door open and seeing his three friends standing there. Staring at Chloe he pointed to her. Jumping she pushed her way into his room. Closing the door, he sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"Sammie," Chloe whispered through her gasp and shock. Looking up Sam whimpered and curled up tighter, against the wall. "God Jack what did you do?"

"Just look at her neck," he stated bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Come on Chloe, you have med training tell me she's going to be ok!"

"Just shut the hell up Jonathon!" Chloe yelled at him. Swallowing he nodded and moved to sit on his bed. Watching as Chloe coaxed Sam, into opening up to her slightly. Moving Sam looked at Chloe, through blurred vision, and slowly removed her hand. Gasping Chloe's eyes widened.

"I, I'm ok," Sam whispered. "Please I just want to go home."

"Not until I hear him apologise."

"No, Chloe I just want to go home,"

"Sam, he's an idiot! We both know that and for some reason you love him! This was the final straw! I promise to keep you safe! We'll keep him away from you!"

"Samantha," Jack whispered. Looking up she whimpered and pushed herself back against the wall, staring up at him. "Chloe can we have two minutes?"

"I'm not leaving this room Jack!"

"One minute?"

"What part of..."

"I need to talk Chloe, please one minute, then come back,"

"FINE!" She huffed, glaring at him. "One minute!" Once she left Sam felt even more vulnerable then ever before. Sitting in front of her Jack stared at her.

"Samantha," he whispered. Looking at him, she sniffled. "Please, let me help. You have no idea how sorry I am! I don't know what happened! On that last mission I did things, I saw things, please I don't know what came over me,"

"That's not an excuse Jack," she whispered.

"I know, it's not. Please let me do anything to make it up to you! You're right Sam, you never left my head! I can't go five seconds without thinking about you! Without wanting you by my side! And now I've destroyed any chance of that happening once more! I'm an idiot Chloe's right! I'm stupid and..." Shifting she sat on her knees, and gently reached for his face.

As Chloe opened the door she froze as Sam was running her hand down the side of his face. Before either party knew it Sam had lashed out slapping him across his face, before she collapsed against him in tears.

"I love you Jon! I honestly do! I told my friends even if you beat me day and night for the rest of my life I would never be able to leave you! I love you too much! Please don't leave me again!" She cried into his chest.

"God Sam! Just the thought of hurting you makes me sick! I promise I'll never touch you again," he whispered kissing her hair. "Come back Sam, come back to me please! You're right we're made for each other! Please don't let me fuck up the most precious thing my life's been graced with!" Smiling at them Chloe silently closed the door and smiled at Charlie and Lou, who were still standing on the staircase.

"Mission accomplished," she whispered and then shooed them down stairs.


	9. The Mission

The day had come! The day he hated was finally here! He didn't want this to happen! Not now! Maybe two months before when everything had turned against him and his life was nothing but shit but not now! Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling. He'd got his orders last night and now he had to tell her. Tell the love of his life he had to go away!

That he might not be coming back! He didn't want to leave her not again! Not like this! Since they'd finally got back together, he took his time talking to her and getting to know everything there was about her! About how her mother had died in an accident when she was fourteen. How her father, grandfathers - both sides, great grandfather - her father's side, and her father's mother were all in the air force!

How she had dreams of being an astronaut, and how she wanted so badly to get into space. She was smart and she excelled at school! Since they were back together he'd always sit with her in his lap while they did her homework and sometimes assignments. He helped her on her physic's work, and she'd explain more of her equations to him. In the same time Sam had become to learn more about him.

Jonathon, a man who loved his mother and sister Debbie with all his heart. A man who hated and resented his father with his very life and every bodily fibre. He worked from a young age in becoming the man of the house in order to protect both his mother and sister. He was amazing and when he went to see Debbie the week before he took Sam, away from her night out with her friends so the two could meet.

She hated him at first as she hadn't seen her friends that much out side school since she and Jack got back together, but she loved him more when she finally met his sister, who she got on really well with. They truly knew each other inside out! He loved her with his entire being, and knew she loved him the same! It had taken him weeks to realise this, and now looking back despite being slightly disturbed that his friends didn't trust him much to start with, he loved the fact they all wanted to protect her.

The night they got home from Debbie's Sam couldn't wait any longer. He'd opened a can of food and wasn't going to touch it! He wasn't going to finish it! So she made the first move. When he was in the shower she jumped in with him. Scaring him half to death when she grabbed his arm and spun him around. She kissed him deeply and only due to the fact air became life threatening did she end it.

"What was that?"

"Did you need another one to work it out?" She smirked at him.

"Sammie," he whispered.

"I lied to you once Jon, I'm not going to wait around until you come to terms with the fact we're here together again. If you won't take it upon you're self," she stated while her hands ran the length of his torso, and headed towards his groin.

"Sammie," he whispered gripping her wrists.

"Please Jon! Ever since that night, I can't stop thinking about how good you felt!" She stated.

"You're gonna let me do this?"

"Take control, be rough and wild, be slow and gentle, Jon I don't care! I just want you to..."

"I'll never just have sex with you Sammie, you're mine now," he whispered kissing her neck. "I'll only ever make love to you," he finished, before moving to capture her lips. No sooner had he trapped her lips between his, did he run his hands all over her body.

As his arms wrapped around her waist he turned her to the wall. Running his hands down her back he gripped her ass firmly, and hoisted her up, only breaking the kiss as she gasped and pulled back slightly. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he had her back flat against the wall she shifted slightly over him and he reached between them. Grabbing his rock hard shaft, he loosened his grip on her ever so slightly, to let her slide further down his body, until she was poised over him.

Nudging the tip of his penis, into her opening she gripped his shoulders tightly. Wrapping both arms around her again, her held her tightly and with one pleading look from her he thrust into her. Gasping she let her forehead fall to his shoulder as her body trembled around him. Gripping him tighter so she wouldn't fall and so he wouldn't let her go, Sam waited a few seconds to come down from the high of having him inside her brought.

"God I can't believe how good you feel," she whispered breathlessly against his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm great, and no you haven't," she smiled at him as she pulled back slightly. Kissing him deeply, he groaned into her mouth as she shifted her hips against his. Taking her soft yet demanding actions in his stride, Jack slowly started to rock his hips. As the kiss broke and she gripped his upper body, he started to speed up when she bit down on his shoulder to stop screaming. He heard her muffled groan and smirked to himself.

He could tell that just by having pushed into her the first time that she had to rein in on her emotions. She was so tight and he knew one way or another he was going to have to stretch her. With that thought in mind he silently agreed to have sex with her every chance he got. But he was brought back to reality by her raspy breathing.

"Just let go Sammie, come for me angel," he whispered against her ear while licking and nipping it.

"Oh my gosh Jon I'm sorry," she stated as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just let go," he stated while rubbing her back. Reaching between them while his thrusting started to speed up, he found her clit and started rubbing it. Gasping her eyes opened and she threw her head back.

"Ah! Jon!" She hissed. He could feel her muscles gripping him, he thrust into her several more times until she finally let go and fell against him, gasping as her orgasm tore through her body. Coaxing him to completion. No sooner had he let him self go and shoot his seed in side her did Jack start to freak out.

"Shit!"

"What?" She frowned.

"Sam, please tell me you're at least on the pill!"

"Of course why?" Sighing he nodded and as he carefully pulled out of her and stood her back on the ground, he let his head fall and rest on her shoulder.

"Because that's the first time I've never used a condom!"

"Oops," she whispered with a smirk.

"Oops?" He questioned staring at her amused face. Shrugging she started to wash him, while she was grinning at him.

So as movement to his right brought him out of his little dream, and back to the present Jack smiled at her. Kissing her cheek before she rolled towards him and curled up half across his chest like every morning. However she simply opened her eyes this morning and curled into his side.

"What wrong?" He frowned.

"You have to tell me something," she sighed. "And I know I'm not going to want to hear it,"

"How do you know I have to tell you something?"

"You've been awake for at least three hours, now! Not to mention you took forever to stop tossing and turning last night," she sighed and propped her self up on her elbow to kiss his lips, before lying across his chest, and looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, so what is it? You being sent somewhere? Being restationed?" She asked, the last with more sorrow then the thought of him being sent to war.

"I have a new mission. I leave in two days. It's a two month job. We should be out in six weeks if all goes well, or three months if it goes bad."

"Can't you not go?"

"I promise you I'm coming back! And when I do I'm going to talk to daddy dearest and I'm gonna marry you!"

"Marry me?" She gasped and sat up staring at him.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Was that your way of really asking me or is this you being a smart ass?" Sighing he got up and moved to his desk, coming back with a small box her bent down on one knee and opened the box.

"Marry me Samantha Carter! On your twenty first birthday!"

"Yes!" She squeaked! Throwing herself at him, she kissed him before she hugged him. Laughing at her, he smiled when she pulled back. Taking the ring from the box he put in on her finger.

"So where are you going?" Chloe asked staring at Charlie and Lou, who both shrugged.

"It's not us,"

"What?"

"Just Jack, they didn't want us on the team," Lou stated with a shrug.

"Why? Why Jack?"

"He's good,"

"But what about Sam?"

"She'll be right! She has us, and her friends,"

"Who don't really want to be around her because she's back with Jack!" Chloe shot at them.

"Well then she has us!" He smirked.

"So where's this mission to?"

"Can't say,"

"What can you say?"

"That I'll be coming home to he hottest person alive!" He grinned and kissed her. Smiling at him she grinned.

"Who's going to help me with my homework?" She pouted.

"Chloe?"

"I'm not sitting on her lap!"

"Well I'm not letting or suggesting one of the boys!" He laughed.

"They're not going with?" She frowned.

"No angel just me," he sighed and shook his head. Getting up he crawled back into bed, and hugged her to him.

"That's not fair Jon!"

"You've been calling me that a lot lately, is everything ok?"

"I just, you call me Sammie, and only Chloe and Charlie and Lou do. But everyone calls you Jack! I want a name for you!" She stated with a small shrug and a 'I'm sorry I'm stupid' look on her face. Grinning at her he nodded.

"Just as long as it's not because your worried about something that I'm not picking up on!"

"Never!" She grinned and kissed him deeply.

"Ok, well I'm going for a shower," he stated running his hand down her arm before pecking her lips, and getting out of bed. Sighing Sam fell against the pillows when he shut the bathroom door. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen on this mission. She knew something bad was going to happen! Grabbing her diary from his desk draw, she quickly tallied up her dates, and bit her bottom lip when she looked at the closed door.

Could she do this? What if nothing did happen? Her father would kill him when he got back! But if something did happen, she'd always have him with her! She had to, but she couldn't deceive him again! She loved him, he'd understand right? Closing her eyes she put the diary away and eyed the stash of condoms on the shelf in his cupboard. Shaking her head she headed to the bathroom.

Whistling to himself, Jack started humming as the small radio he'd bought for the bathroom was playing another song. Washing the soap off his body, he was just about to get out when two arms ran around his torso. Smiling he gripped her wrists and pulled her grip from him. Turning around he had her firmly planted against the wall.

"Sammie," he whispered.

"Make love to me Jack," she stated.

"Sure," he smirked, and went to get out of the shower to grab a condom.

"Jon," she stated grabbing his arm. "It'll be ok, I just tallied everything up. There's no chance, and I'm on the pill remember," she smiled at him, before kissing him deeply.

'_Liar, liar pants on fire!'_ Her mind screamed while she kissed him. _'You stopped taking the pill two weeks ago! You've only relied on the condom Samantha you're turning into a horrible person!'_ Her mind chided her. Breaking the kiss she stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered.


	10. Consequences And Heartache

It had been three months since Jack had left on the mission that she hated. She had started calling it the death sentence. Charlie had a hard time in trying to get her to understand that he was doing something good for the country. She had to agree with that to an extent! She had received a gift from him, just before her birthday.

It had been something small but wrapped up in something else. She hadn't found it until recently. She smiled at the blanket she'd received from him, that was a baby yellow. Whether he had the ability to know she was lying to him at one point or another she wasn't sure because the colour was suited to a new born baby, and it was about the size as well!

She had studied it rather closely, but only a few days ago did she actually open the plastic packaging that it had been in and open the blanket. Falling out was a note. Smiling she picked it up.

_Hey Angel_

_When I get back, I plan on having this blanket set to good use! What do you say? Five or six kids? Look closer there's something on the blanket for you too!_

_Love you forever and see you soon!_

_Your Jonathon_

Grinning like a complete fool Sam had to keep herself in check. And when she scouted the blanket, she noticed a name had been embroidered into one corner.

_Samantha Xanthie O'Neill - loving mother, cherished daughter, and beautiful wife._

Smiling she shook her head but something else came into view. The opposite corner. Turning it around she grinned at what it said.

_Jonathon Charles O'Neill - overall great guy! _

Laughing she shook her head. She knew what he wanted with this, and as she ran her hand over her stomach she nodded. Folding it back up she knew she had to keep it hidden for a while from her father. She had only just had her suspicions confirmed by a doctor in town. She knew it when she was two months along but finally getting that blood test result that told her she was 100% pregnant, she had simply beamed at the doctor.

He was pretty sure he'd never seen someone so happy about being pregnant before. But when he'd asked about the father of the child, Sam's face had fallen. She'd told him that he was on a mission with the air force right now, but he'd be back soon. She had seemed so happy that he had hated himself and apologised quite frequently to her about that question.

Smiling at him she shook her head and shrugged. She had told him it was ok, and that she needed the grounding. She hadn't thought about him in the last few days which she thought was bad, but when the doctor had told her it was only natural for him being away for so long, she nodded and shrugged again. Thanked him for his time and left.

So here she was waiting outside the house she had started calling her second home. She had a key but today, she wanted to be let in by the people that lived there. So when the door finally opened several minutes later her smile had disappeared and was replaced with worry. Looking at Charlie she swallowed.

"What is it?"

"Come in Sam," he stated moving to let her in. No sooner had she walked into the kitchen did Chloe envelop her into the tightest hug.

"Sam I am so sorry!" She cried.

"For what?" Sam frowned. Pulling back Chloe sniffled and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie?" Chloe questioned.

"Sit down Sam," he said gently.

"Why what's happened? What's going on?"

"It's Jack,"

"What do you mean it's Jack?"

"He's been pronounced dead as of 07:00 this morning."

"What?" She gasped, both hands resting on her stomach.

"How? Why? What?" She questioned tears glistening in her eyes.

"He was shot down. The others scouted the area but he wasn't seen, Sam I'm so sorry," Charlie stated.

"But! He can't be! How can I, but!" Was all she got out before crumbling to the floor in Charlie's arms crying.

"Shh, Sam," he whispered. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she whispered through her sobs.

"I'm pregnant," as Charlie's face paled he held her tighter.

"It'll be alright, we'll help you through this." Pulling back she sniffled looking at him.

"I, dad's been relocated. I wanted to stay but,"

"Go with him Sam! We'll keep you updated! You know what Jack's like. He'll be hiding out somewhere thinking about you. He'll pull through this." Sniffling she nodded.

That night Sam got home and started packing while her father was god only knew where. Now she knew she had to tell him! She was three months and was twenty years old, as of a few weeks ago. She was going to be a young and single mum. She knew she didn't want to be with anyone else, but she knew she had to move on.

So when her father came home that night to find her sitting at the dinner table with dinner cooked and warming in the oven he knew something was amiss. Grabbing his dinner and sitting opposite her he frowned.

"What is it Sam?"

"Your re-assignment,"

"Sam..."

"I know, and I want to go with you,"

"What?" He questioned nearly chocking on his food.

"I lied to you daddy," she whispered, staring at her food.

"Sam?"

"I met someone a while ago now, and we were seeing each other, and he was sent on a two month mission three months ago. I was told today by his friends that he was pronounced dead this morning," she managed to get out, before breaking down. Moving to her, he sighed, hugging her tightly.

"Who Sam? What's his name?"

"I, dad I can't,"

"You just said he was dead Sam, I can't kill the man can I?" He smirked sadly. Looking at him with blurred vision, and tears running down her face, she sniffled.

"Captain Jonathon O'Neill," she whispered. Stiffening he stared at her.

"Samantha!" He shrieked.

"I love him dad! I didn't want to, but it happened!"

"When? How long?"

"We met when he was first transferred, but I thought he was an ass. Only after my nineteenth birthday did we start going out. Daddie," she whispered staring at him, and he knew there was more. The terrified look in her eyes told him he was going to wish this man was still alive so he could kill him.

"Sam?"

"I'm pregnant!" She cried before burying her head into his chest.

"Christ Sam!"

"I'm so sorry! Please don't throw me out please!" She cried.

"Oh Sammie, I'd never do that!"

"I want the baby dad," she stated pulling back and sniffling.

"Sam!"

"No, I can't abort! That's not in me, and I'm past that time anyway!"

"How far are you?" He frowned.

"Three months," she sniffled.

"SAMANTHA!"

"I found out today! I wasn't sure so I went into town, and got a test done, I got it back this morning, daddie please! I love Jon! Please don't abandon me! I need you so much and your grandchild is going to need you too! We love you too!" She stated staring at him, with nothing but open fear.

"Sam I'd never throw you aside! You're my angel!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Never call me Sammie, or angel again,"

"What? Sam,"

"Jon always called me that, it just hurts that's all," she whispered. "There's um, I packed this afternoon when I got home. But there's something I have to show you,"

"Sam, I hate seeing you in pain, please stop protecting the man! He's dead!"

"DAD!" She cried, before hugging him tightly.

"Sam I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know I'm sorry,"

"Me too honey, me too!"

The following morning, Jacob frowned as two men and a young girl approached him.

"Excuse us Colonel, but would Sam be around?" Charlie asked.

"And you are?"

"Captain Charles David Kawalsky, and these are Captain Louis Paul Ferretti, and Captain Chloe Mae Richards."

"And you know my daughter how?" He questioned glaring at them as Sam walked out of the house gripping the blanket tightly. Looking up at her fathers question, tears stung her eyes seeing them standing there.

"Sammie," Chloe said gently, taking a step forward. Turning to watch his daughter Jacob, raised his eye brows, when she went straight into the arms of the other female. Crying Sam buried her head against Chloe's shoulder.

"Sam," Charlie stated, moving to them, with Lou. Pulling back she gave a weak smile.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be." Lou smiled at her. Sniffling she nodded.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"We came to say goodbye. You take care and we want photo's! Everything! The baby book completed and full of stuff! The first tooth, hair cut, words, what teeth come out first everything!" Laughing Sam nodded and sniffled.

"I'll try Chloe,"

"Good! Oh and video recordings! So we can see her growing up!" Charlie grinned. Smiling she nodded.

"Jack will come back, and when he does we'll let you know ok?" Lou stated.

"Mm," she whispered.

"Trust us Sam, he is alive out there!"

"It's a bit hard to think like that at the moment Charlie," she stated looking at the three of them.

"SAM!" A voice called and four girls came barrelling towards her. Stopping just before the trio of Captain's, they watched her.

"Where are you going?" Leigh frowned.

"Dad got a re-assignment,"

"I thought you said you were going to stay though?"

"I was but I changed my mind,"

"Why?" Angie stated looking at the Captain's and glaring at each of them.

"I have my reasons Angie,"

"Sam, come on,"

"Jack's dead!" She huffed, before bowing her head, and moving into Charlie's arms, with a gentle tug. Gasping they stared at her.

"Well at least now you can move on!" Grace stated. Glaring at them Chloe had, had enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you lot? Sam witnessed her best friend being murdered in front of her, and now Jack's dead and all you can say is good? She loves him! He loves her! And that's proven by the fact she's pregnant with HIS child!" She yelled glaring at them.

"Chloe, easy their just kids," Lou stated.

"They're all nineteen or twenty Lou!" She huffed.

"Sam?" Kya asked, moving forward but was stopped by Lou and Chloe protecting her and Charlie, which Jacob raised his eye brows at but smiled nevertheless.

"Three months," she whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I only found out for sure yesterday, I mean I knew but I didn't want to think about it, incase something happened,"

"Sam," Kya said gentler. Looking up Sam sniffled and saw the look of fear and longing in her friends eyes.

"I'll be staying with dad, you can find out where we are from admin," she said gently, before hugging and kissing Charlie's cheek, before Lou and Chloe's as well.

"Take care Sammie, and we'll keep in touch," Chloe stated as she got Sam into the car. Watching from his position now behind the wheel, Jacob narrowed his eyes at the blanket, she was gripping.

"Thanks Chloe," she whispered staring at the blanket.

"That's what he sent?"

"Yeah,"

"Cute, maybe he knows."

"No he doesn't, but the letter made me smile," she whispered.

"Take care the Sam, and make sure you look after your baby and your dad! No offence intended Colonel," she stated swallowing, when she realised he was still there. Looking up she gave a weak smile.

"None taken Captain, and thank you for being such a caring friend to my daughter."

"Given the chance sir, I'd personally see to it that Sam and the baby are always in good health. I love her like she was my little sister, sir."

"She's lucky to have you then Captain."

"Quite the contrary sir. It is us who is lucky to have her." And with that Chloe kissed Sam's forehead and closed the door. Backing up so he could reverse from the driveway.


End file.
